All About My Brother
| season= 1 | number= 16 | image= 116GossipGirl0788.jpg | airdate= May 5, 2008 | writer= Paul Sciarrotta | director= Janice Cooke | previous= | next= }} 'All About My Brother '''is the 16th episode of the first season and the 16th overall. ''Spotted: Jenny Humphrey wading in the Met fountain fishing for change. Blair Waldorf seen dallying with an off duty doorman at the Blarney Stone on a Monday night. It looks like the battle between the Queen B and Little J has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debasing dish? I have a feeling... ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Georgina informs Serena that she is prepared to reveal damaging information from Serena's past. Blair and Jenny escalate their popularity war by spreading scandalous rumors about each other through Gossip Girl. Dan witnesses Jenny's new boyfriend, Asher, cheating on her, but Jenny refuses to listen to her brother's warning. Rufus goes to Lily for advice on how to handle Jenny's recent out-of-character behavior. Recap Blair, Jenny, and the other girls sit on the Met steps. Blair asks what they're doing that night and Penelope says that Asher's parents are going to be out of town so he and Jenny are having a party. Jenny adds that it's by invitation only and Nelly offers Blair her invite, but Jenny shoots her down. Rufus then calls her, while looking at the party invitation, and asks what time she wants him to serve her favorite dinner. She lies that she has a choir thing that he already agreed to let her go to and he offers to wait. She says that they'll have food at the event so he doesn't have to wait for her to eat and hangs up, then pretends she was talking to the party planner. Asher surprises Jenny by showing up at that moment and Blair wonders aloud how Jenny worked her way up so quickly. Meanwhile, Serena and Eric walk to school. As soon as they leave The Palace, Eric excuses himself to do something before school while Serena takes a call from Chuck, and she promises him that she is fine after the Georgina thing. In Brooklyn, Georgina, pretending to be Sarah, sits in Vanessa's diner and thanks her and Dan for adopting her as a friend. Dan then arrives and complains about Jenny's infatuation with Asher. Vanessa and Georgina encourage him to let her be happy and Georgina asks if things are better with Serena. He answers that they are and she says she would love to meet her. He suggests they all hang out that night, which Georgina agrees to. At Constance, Eric watches from afar while Asher and Jenny kiss goodbye. When Asher leaves, Eric pulls Jenny aside and says he thinks he isn't the right choice for her. Jenny assumes that he has a crush on her and says that while that's sweet, her heart belongs to Asher. Inside school, Dan asks Serena what she's doing that night. She sighs that she has to meet with her SAT tutor every night and it's boring. He instead invites her to hang out with him and Sarah but she turns him down, saying she already agreed to a dinner with Lily and Eric; as Bart and Chuck are out of town. She suggests the next night and before he can agree, he sees Jenny kissing Asher. Serena encourages him to give Asher a chance and to maybe hang out with him during his free period. He agrees to this and goes outside. On his way out, he texts Sarah to say Serena can't come hang out with them, which she receives as she watches the school from across the street. Meanwhile, Dan walks out to the street just in time to see Asher kissing a boy. At The Palace, Lily leaves the hotel to attend a day of wedding planning. She runs into Rufus before getting into her car, who asks for a moment to ask advice about Jenny. She thinks it over and offers to talk with him on the way to her first appointment. Back at Constance, Dan tells Asher that he saw him kiss that guy earlier. Asher says that it never happened and threatens to take Jenny's virginity to prove he's not gay. Offended, Dan shoves him and asks Jenny for a moment alone. She says anything he can say to her, she can say in front of her boyfriend. As he's about to reveal what he saw, Asher jumps in that he was planning to invite her to his parent's country house but Dan said they were moving too fast. Jenny tells Dan that he should be happy for her for once and to realize he's just jealous of Asher. Meanwhile, Blair and Serena have lunch on the Met steps. Blair is annoyed at not being invited to Jenny and Asher's party and asks Serena to have a girls' night with her. Serena declines, saying she has a dinner with her family, and Dan shows up. He confesses that he's still worried about Jenny and both girls tell him that Jenny is more likely to believe something from a guy, a friend, or Gossip Girl over him. At Mark Ingram, Rufus attends Lily's wedding dress fitting with her and wonders how he can keep better tabs on Jenny if she can have a relationship with someone from her bedroom. Lily says he can't because she's going to grow up no matter what, and that raising girls is different that raising boys. Rufus asks if she means that he has to wait and hope for the best and Lily says that if he does, Jenny will come back to him. They then both spot a beautiful bracelet, which Rufus clasps onto her wrist. Back at Constance, everyone receives the blast about Asher kissing another boy. In the courtyard, The Palace concierge calls Serena to say that a package came for her from Georgina Sparks. Shocked, Serena asks him to not let it out of his sight until she picks it up after school. She leaves quickly and Blair confronts Dan about sending in a fake tip to Gossip Girl about Asher. He admits that he really did see Asher kissing another guy and that if she can prove it really happened, she can break them up. She bribes him by saying that it's his brotherly duty to help her but he declines, as he doesn't want to hurt Jenny. However, he tells her she's on her own, which Blair is fine with. Meanwhile, Rufus tells Lily about Jenny's failed party. The curtains are then drawn and Lily in her wedding dress is revealed to him. He's stunned at how beautiful she looks and she realizes he still has feelings for her, but he claims that it's just how she looks. Back at Constance, Jenny and the girls see Serena hurrying off and Penelope comments that she's probably off to a booty call with Dan. Hazel then asks Jenny how far she and Asher have gone, and Jenny says third base. At the Waldorf's, Blair arrives home after shopping along with Is and Nelly. They reveal that they successfully stole Asher's phone while he was showering at school and that he takes an abnormally long shower. Blair takes the phone and forwards all the texts and emails on it to herself. At Asher's, Jenny comes over and tries to seduce Asher. However, he pulls her off of him and explains that he sees her as nothing more than his beard; and that as long as she keeps playing the girlfriend role, he will continue to give her access to the UES world. She asks if that means the Gossip Girl blast was true and he replies that someone like him would never just date someone like her. He then tells her that he thinks it would be best if they put the rumors about him to rest. At The Palace, Serena locks herself in her room to open Georgina's package in private. Inside the envelope, she finds a note S-'' ''Memories fade, a video is forever. G'' Attached to the note is a flash drive, which Serena puts onto her computer. Instantly a video begins playing and footage of her that she never knew was being taken with a guy begins to play. Shocked, she hides the flash drive in the pocket of a pair of jeans in her drawer and attempts to leave the suite. On her way out, she runs into Lily; who informs her that if she invited someone to their dinner, she's expected to say. Georgina emerges from behind Lily and reminds Serena that she asked her to come. She kisses Serena's cheek and asked if she got her present. At the loft, Jenny sees a GG blast about her losing her virginity to Asher. Dan demands to know if it's true and she answers that it's private before saying it's not true. However, she asks him not to say anything to anyone and he wonders why she would want her friends to think she's sleeping with a gay guy. She tells him that that was just a rumor but he admits he saw it; and Jenny realizes he sent the tip in. She lies that she knew about it the whole time and Dan asks why she would let him use her. Jenny argues that she was using him too and she tells him to stop being so judgmental. Meanwhile, Blair calls Serena during her dinner with Lily, Eric, and Georgina. However, Serena cuts the call short despite Blair insisting it's important. She sits back down and they begin to talk about Lily's engagement to Bart. Georgina notes that they all look happy; especially because Serena has Dan and Eric has a boyfriend. Confused, Lily asks about Eric's boyfriend and Georgina explains that she saw him kissing him outside St. Jude's. Serena tells her to stop and she awkwardly says she didn't realize they weren't aware Eric wasn't dating a boy. Lily says there must be a mistake because Eric isn't gay but he says nothing to deny it. Lily tears up and Eric leaves the table, followed by Serena. At the loft, Jenny goes to leave; reminding Rufus about her choir practice but he reveals that he knows about the party. She says she has to go since she's throwing the party but Rufus informs her that she will have to call Asher and cancel. However, she refuses to and tells him that he can't make her do anything. He asks if she really wants to lose his respect and she says she's sorry before leaving. At The Palace, Serena comes into Eric's room in time to hear him end a phone call. She asks who he was talking to and he admits that Chuck has been a good friend to him through all this. He also says that he wanted to tell her but didn't know how. She apologizes for Georgina and for not being there for him since she came back. He explains that he met a guy at Ostroff who was going through the same things he was; but now that guy is dating Jenny. She hugs him, and says she will love him no matter what. He then tells her that he's going to Asher's party because there's one more person he needs to talk to. At Asher's, Blair arrives and goes in search of Asher to return his phone. Meanwhile, Serena goes to Vanessa's diner to see Dan and he says now she can meet Sarah. Georgina emerges and Dan introduces the two. Serena asks to talk to Dan in private but Georgina tells them to stay because Vanessa was about to show them one of her movies. She explains that she is sort of a filmmaker too and offers to show them one she made. Serena asks Dan to get her a coffee and once he's out of earshot, she orders Georgina to put her flash drive away. Georgina reminds her that this is a friendly game and if she outs her, she will show Dan the whole video; including what happened after Serena heavily petted the other guy. Vanessa and Dan arrive back at the table and Georgina says she got too shy about showing her video. Back at Asher's, Jenny lies to Penelope and Hazel about how good her first time was with Asher. Elise runs up and tells them Blair is there just as Blair pulls Asher aside to return his phone. He tells her that whatever she saw isn't what it looks like and she says that the texts and photos he exchanged proved it's more than friendship. She continues that he's lucky that the guy is someone she cares about so she won't use them against him and Jenny; but at that moment, Eric and Jenny approach. Eric asks Asher who's going to tell Jenny and announces that he was the one Asher kissed that morning. Asher orders Jenny to tell everyone that they were together all morning, and she says they were. Eric says that he's gay and so is Asher. He hurls a gay slur at Eric and Eric tells Blair to go ahead and expose them, which she does by sending everything to Gossip Girl. Meanwhile, Lily and Rufus talk about what happened to Eric that night. He encourages her to let Eric know how much she loves him, and she asks what he's going to do about Jenny. He says that he's going to let her come to him and then he will ground her forever. They laugh and note that they make quite a team before wishing the other luck and hanging up. Back at the party, Gossip Girl sends out a blast confirming that not only is Asher gay, but that Jenny lied about what they did. Penelope offers to give Jenny the benefit of the doubt and asks her once and for all if she slept with Asher. Jenny admits that she may have lied a little and Penelope says that lying to her friends about sex is unforgivable. The girls ask Blair what they're doing and she answers that she'll have Dorota send everyone an itinerary for plans the next night. They all then leave Jenny behind at the party. At The Palace, Eric arrives back and Lily apologizes for how she reacted. She confesses that she's scared because she only wants the best for him and is worried for his safety and happiness. He says he has a better chance of happiness if he's honest and she replies that she hopes that one day he will experience what real love is. They hug. At the Waldorf's, Jenny goes to tell Blair that she wins because she lost everything trying to make a place in their world. Blair tells her that she warned her about the price she had to pay and that she did put up a good fight. Jenny thanks her and leaves. In Brooklyn, Serena admits to Dan that there's something about Sarah that she doesn't like. He asks why she's jealous and she instructs him to not trust her. He says that she's been hanging with Chuck, partying, and lying to him so she doesn't have the right to tell him who not to trust. She says nothing and he tells her that they're all going home so she should catch a cab back home. Dan and Vanessa walk ahead while Sarah says she has to retrieve something she left inside. Once they're far enough away, she goes over to Serena; who asks what she wants from her. She explains that she wants things to go back to the way before that night things got messed up and Serena asks why she would want to be friends with her, after the things she's done. Georgina says Eric was an honest mistake but Serena doesn't believe her. She smirks and says that maybe she did do it on purpose, to show that she knows things about Serena's world before Serena does. She hails Serena a cab and goes to catch up with Dan and Vanessa. Later that night at the loft, Dan and Rufus are playing Scrabble when Jenny comes home. She asks to join and snuggles up to Rufus, apologizing for everything. At the Waldorf's, Serena tearfully arrives to see Blair. Seeing the tears, Blair asks what's wrong and tells her to talk to her. However, Serena says she can't tell her what's wrong because that would make her a part of it. Blair promises that there is nothing she could ever say to make her let go and Serena reveals that she killed someone. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Credit only, as he does not appear in the episode) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Credit only, as he does not appear in the episode) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams * Emma Demar as Elise Wells * Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * Jesse Swenson as Asher Hornsby Soundtrack * It's Good to Be Alive by Joel Sykes * Cheap and Cheerful by The Kills * Sonata No. 5 in F Major for Violin and Piano, Op. 24, "Spring": I. Allegro by Nora Chastain & Friedemann Rieger * Say (All I Need) by One Republic * Paralyzer by Finger Eleven * Shut Up and Let Me Go by The Ting Tings * U.R.A. Fever by The Kills Memorable Quotes '''Gossip Girl: '''The only thing more shocking than the truth are the lies people tell to cover it up. __________________________________ '''Jenny (to Dan): '''But even you should know that jealousy clashes with L.L. Bean pants. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''It's a snub from ''one ''party, B, plus, what's the big deal anyway, you don't even like Asher! '''Blair: '''I didn't like last season's Louis Vuitton patchwork bag either but that doesn't mean I want to see it all over town on Jenny Humphrey's arm. __________________________________ '''Dan: '''I'm still worried about Jenny. '''Blair: '''You mean because she's self obsessed, self serving, self centered, self- '''Dan: '''No, no, I wish it was about her and herself but it's more about who she's with. I can't get through to her. I tried. But she completely blew me off. And she dissed my pants. '''Blair: '''Maybe I underestimated her. '''Serena: '''She's just going through a phase, we all went through it. And apparently ''some ''of us still are in it. '''Blair: '''All that matters to a someone like Jenny right now are the Four Gs: Guys, Girlfriends, and Gossip Girl. __________________________________ '''Lily (to Rufus): '''Well, if Serena's indiscretions were as PG as Jenny's I wouldn't have needed the Botox. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''Whoever said money doesn't buy happiness didn't know where to shop. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''It was once said that the eyes are a window to a person's soul. That was before people had cell phones. __________________________________ '''Jenny (to Dan): '''You think you're so different and so good? Well the minute you start sending tips to Gossip Girl you're in the game with the rest of us. __________________________________ '''Jenny: '''You'll ''what? What, Dad? What are you going to do? Are you going to put bars on my window or chain me to the kitchen counter? I'm not your- I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't make me do anything. 'Rufus: '''You already lost my trust. You really want to lose my respect too? '''Jenny (before walking out the door): '''I'm sorry. __________________________________ '''Serena (on Eric's coming out): '''I know this isn't how you wanted this to happen. '''Eric: '''But I guess the important thing is that it's happening. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Nelly and Is): '''Watch and learn, ladies. The most important parties to attend are the ones you're not invited to. __________________________________ '''Lily: '''We make quite the team. '''Rufus: '''We always did. __________________________________ '''Jenny: '''I came to tell you in person... you win. '''Blair: '''Oh, sweetie, we just started to play. '''Jenny: '''No. You don't understand. I'm ''done. With you, with them... with all of it. 'Blair: '''Just like that, you wave the white flag. '''Jenny: '''I lied and I stole and I lost the respect of my family for ''what? So I could be like you? You asked me before if it was all worth it. My answer is it's not. 'Blair: '''I tried to warn you. There's a price to pay. I always knew a girl like you couldn't afford it. '''Jenny: '''You were right. '''Blair: '''Well, you put up a good fight. For a freshman. __________________________________ '''Georgina (to Serena): '''Maybe you're right. Maybe I did it on purpose, because I can. Because I know things about you, your family, about your boyfriend... and I know them before you do. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''All About My Mother. * Sylvia Weinstock, who Lily plans to meet for a cake tasting, later appears in Rhodes to Perdition to present Blair with a cake tasting for her wedding to Prince Louis Grimaldi. * The episode was watched by 2.12 million viewers, and it's the least watched episode of the series to be aired in 2008. Video es:B._ou_la_revanche_d%27une_bruneGallery 116GossipGirl0407.jpg 116GossipGirl0397.jpg 116GossipGirl0349.jpg 116GossipGirl0320.jpg 116GossipGirl0269.jpg 116GossipGirl0261.jpg 116GossipGirl0184.jpg 116GossipGirl0179.jpg 116GossipGirl0142.jpg 116GossipGirl0113.jpg 116GossipGirl0108.jpg 116GossipGirl0075.jpg 116GossipGirl0068.jpg 116GossipGirl0027.jpg 116GossipGirl0023.jpg 116GossipGirl0016.jpg 116GossipGirl1319.jpg 116GossipGirl1287.jpg 116GossipGirl1271.jpg 116GossipGirl1198.jpg 116GossipGirl1150.jpg 116GossipGirl1142.jpg 116GossipGirl1109.jpg 116GossipGirl1097.jpg 116GossipGirl1029.jpg 116GossipGirl0953.jpg 116GossipGirl0912.jpg 116GossipGirl0852.jpg 116GossipGirl0846.jpg 116GossipGirl0744.jpg 116GossipGirl0788.jpg 116GossipGirl0637.jpg 116GossipGirl0622.jpg 116GossipGirl0594.jpg 116GossipGirl0553.jpg 116GossipGirl0550.jpg 116GossipGirl0536.jpg 116GossipGirl0483.jpg 116GossipGirl0472.jpg 116GossipGirl0451.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 1 Episodes